


Pretty Packages

by Aanya_Inure



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Post S2, Shu zo being an adorable little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aanya_Inure/pseuds/Aanya_Inure
Summary: Either way, Shuu's intent with this current gift left Rom wary. The little white slip attached to it read in loopy letters,“To ShinganCrimsonz! In celebration of saving the world together~! From Trichronika <3”Suspicious.That's all Rom can think.





	Pretty Packages

**Author's Note:**

> Wish this fandom was bigger, I kinda need more Shuuzo and Rom in my life xD Either way, hope you enjoy~

He's been staring at the package since it arrived an hour ago.

It sits on the table in front of him, the atmosphere silent save for the squeak of Angelica polishing glasses. Square, and a bright, mocking, blue wrap that shimmers with pink ribbon and white polka dots; a terrible joke on the senders part, giving him a gift dressed like himself.

Rom sighs, scratching his head. He has no idea what Shuu is up to, but it's almost never a good thing if the leopard's experience is anything to go by. That sly fox has always had a sadistic streak, specifically in gift giving; like that time in high-school when they carried fake ID's into a karaoke bar, easily passing through the bouncer with a swish of Shuu's seductive tail ( _stupid pretty bastard with his stupid too-fluffy tail, god Rom remembers loving brushing that thing, the_ shivers _Shuu made-_ ) 

Ahem.

Either way, the celebration had been for Rom's seventeenth birthday, and he can still remember Shuu knocking back a fruity Margarita, umbrella clutched in his teeth as he gave a grin, canines clear and teasing intent on full display. Those black heels strutting towards the machine and stage, announcing in all his lilt and sugar to the entire building how his song was dedicated to the leopard with the biceps at the bar.

Then he proceeded to sing Hello Kitty, Aviary Lavigne's silly song.

His mind recalls the image, Shuu in all his ebony attire, green eyes glittering and long tail curling as he winked at him from the stage, never breaking eye contact.

_Come, come, kitty kitty,_  
you're so pretty, pretty,  
come, come, kitty kitty,  
play with me~ 

Rom had never been more embarrassed.

( _Or enthralled. Shuu was- is- always amazing in his element of music, song, and dance. The stage is where he belongs, the spotlight clinging to his streaked hair, the shadows dipping across his cheekbones from those long lashes. And despite Rom's face flaming in mortification at the song sent his way with the single purpose to fluster him in front of a crowd with silly lyrics, he remembers it was also the first song Shuu ever sang for him- just Rom. That sweet voice all to himself. The thought and feelings had left him reeling he was so-_ )

Ahem.

Either way, Shuu's intent with this current gift left Rom wary. The little white slip attached to it read in loopy letters, “ _To ShinganCrimsonz! In celebration of saving the world together~! From Trichronika <3_”

 _Suspicious_. That's all Rom can think.

The rest of his band finds him with his arms crossed, glaring at the box like it personally offends him.

While Yaiba glances at this and raises an eyebrow at Angelica, who shrugs her shoulders, “he's been like that for an hour now,” Crow, ever-loud, approaches in clicks of his heels. 

“Oi~! Rom! What are you doing? We were going to go for- what's that?!”

Rom doesn't move, save for a twitch in his jaw. “It's from Sh-...er...Trichronika.”

“Hah?!” Crow stalks forward, leaning to the small card and reading it soundly. Then his face twists smugly. “Ah! It's about time they show the Great Crow some appreciation! Hey boys!”

He turns with a shark grin, “the sparkly bastards Trichronika are finally seeing how much greater we are than their galactic crap!”

Aion poses. “It was only a matter of time till their illusion of superiority to this Sun God would be forced to fade.”

“Hence-”

“Hold up,” Rom frowns. “This is most likely a joke, knowing how Shuu is.”

“Or!” Crow throws his arms up, “it's something super pricey! Super expensive! As we deserve, and will have, as soon as we stand at the top of Midi City!” He rubs his hands together, eyes flaming. “This is coming from those flighty long-limo bastards after all! Let's open it up!”

Rom is about to disagree, but the hedgehog is already leaping on the box like a predator, tearing into it's flesh of sparkly paper and petal pink ribbon. Yaiba and Aion lean over his shoulder to inspect as he finally pulls out a small, hand sized rectangle...and then another. Each held what looks to be a credit card, gold and blue, etched in cursive and shimmering within a glass case and pinned by the corners in velvet.

“Eh?! What are these? There's four of them.” Crow scowls, inspecting the items and tapping at the glass, smudging fingerprints of the clear surface.

Yaiba reaches next, grabbing an envelope. “Perhaps this card will hold the Legend of Explanation.” He doesn't have a chance to pry at the glue, as Crow deftly snaps it from his fingers and tugs the letter free from its confines in one motion.

His eyes flicker across the writing. “Dear ShinganCrimsonz. We, Trichronika, thought it would only be appropriate to present you with a gift as proof of our bands triumph in rivalry in a time of need to work together. Here are four premium membership cards of the Trichronika fanclub- _what?!_ ”

Crow's face is as red as his hair. “Those dirty galactic bastards!”

Yaiba reclaims the note from Crow's flailing hands, pushing up his glasses as he continues reading. “These membership cards will give you discount on Trichron merchandise for life. We are sure you'll love them. From, your idols, Trichonika.”

Crow is wailing his protests while Aion's face disgruntles under his palm. “To insult a God like this...”

“This is truly a Legend of Mockery, hence-”

Rom is waiting for it- that moment his blood boils under his skin and his fists clench crescents into his palms. He should be thinking of punching Shuu in his pretty face any moment now, of giving him a nice fist print that no powder can cover. He waits...and he waits...still waiting...

All that comes to mind is Shuu, most likely biting his lip to keep in his giggles, canine caught over his lip as he stands in a sparkly studio trying to play songs while oh so pleased with himself. He's probably trying to keep his shoulders from trembling under the laughter he swallows, tail swinging smugly as he imagines the reactions of the crimson band he loves to tease.

His green eyes are probably glittering in that way they do, so easy to get caught up in, even in light of laughing at Rom's expense...such a snarky bastard...such a sneaky, silver-tongued, conniving, sly-

Beautiful, talented, enthralling, _tantalizing-_

Ahem.

As the three others raise in volume, singing of revenge for such a sick joke, Rom shakes his head, holding in a smile of his own.

 _Still got that streak, huh, Shuu_? His rib-cage rattles with fond memories, now a light balm on his chest rather than the ache of anger that once overwhelmed him not all that long ago.

Privately, he grabs one of the card cases and tucks it in his back pocket. After all, no one needs to know about that Shuuzo body-pillow he's going to buy...

_


End file.
